


Zigarette danach

by somali77



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beitrag zum P0rn Battle auf LJ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zigarette danach

~

„Oh Gott“, krächzte Matt heiser, „Oh Gott... ich bin tot.“

„Noch nicht“, kommentierte Mello, rollte sich geschmeidig von der Matratze und suchte in den Untiefen seines Gepäcks  
an der blanken, mit Graffiti besprühten Betonwand nach Schokolade, „Wag es nicht abzukratzen bevor ich mit dir fertig bin.“

Ein Stöhnen kam von dem nackten, verschwitzten Körper zwischen Kissen und zerwühlten Laken, das halb nach Grauen  
und halb nach unverhohlener Geilheit klang.

„Bringst du meine Zigaretten mit?“  
Matts zerzauster Schopf reckte sich in die Höhe, er kämpfte sich mühsam auf die Unterarme und blinzelte.  
„In meiner Jacke muss irgendwo noch die Schachtel sein...“

Mello strich sich blonde Haarsträhnen aus der verschwitzten Stirn, ließ sich mit nacktem Hintern auf den wackeligen Stuhl  
am Tisch fallen. Ein Griff zerfetzte Schokoladenpapier, ein hungriger Biss knackte die harte Platte aus Kakaomischung.

„Warum sollte ich?“, ein Mund voll Süßigkeit machte seinen Ton nicht weniger fies.

„Oh, komm schon!“, in Matts Stimme lag etwas von Verzweiflung, das Metall von Handschellen kollidierte klirrend  
mit dem Metall des Gitterbett- Kopfteils.

„Bitte! Oh Gott... Ich lieg hier seit über zwei Stunden! Meine Lunge braucht Tabak! Du hast versprochen,  
dass ich hinterher Rauchen darf!“

Mello befriedigte in aller Ruhe seine Gelüste nach Zucker und Serotonin. Selektive Wahrnehmung war etwas Wunderbares.  
Sie blendete nervigen Krach vollkommen aus, so dass man sich ganz auf Genuss konzentrieren konnte.

Als er fertig war leckte er säuberlich alle Finger, schnippte das Papier in eine Ecke des Unterschlupfs und erhob sich,  
um Matt wieder in den Fokus zu nehmen.

„Bitte“, stöhnte der, „Oh Gott! Bitte Mello!“ Er lag nackt und voll rot unterlaufener Hautstellen auf dem Bett.  
Weite Augen, verschwitzte Haare, über den Kopf gestreckte Arme. Nass und klebrig zwischen den Schenkeln. Total verausgabt.  
Sobald er Mellos Blick auf sich spürte rollte er sich wieder auf den Rücken und zog leicht die Beine an- Pawlowscher Reflex.

Der Blonde machte einen kurzen Abstecher zu Matts Sachen. Er packte nach der Jacke, fand die halbleere, zerdrückte  
Schachtel Wests, fingerte einen schmalen Glimmstängel und das Feuerzeug heraus und kam zurück zum Bett.

„Du willst die hier, hm?“, er wippte die Zigarette unter Matts Nase, schnippte sie gegen seine Lippen und grinste,  
als der Andere den Hals lang machte und flehend danach schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Mello kletterte zurück auf die Matratze, schob seine Knie unter Matts Oberarme, hob die Zigarette und griff ihm  
mit langen Fingern fest in die dunklen Haare am Hinterkopf.

„Dann tu was dafür“, gurrte er dunkel, ließ sein schon wieder halbhartes Glied mit leichtem Rucken der Hüfte gegen  
Matts Kinn wippen, beschmierte seine Wange mit den ersten Tropfen glasiger Flüssigkeit. Matt reagierte prompt.  
Er schloss die Augen, stülpte die Lippen ohne weiteres darüber und lutschte- mit so ungebremster Energie und Motivation  
wie es niemand, der ihn nur oberflächlich kannte, für möglich gehalten hätte. 

Mello ließ ihn machen. Er leckte sich Schokoladenreste aus den Mundwinkeln, schob ihm nach kurzer Zeit genießend  
das Becken entgegen, ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und verstärkte den Griff in den Haaren.  
Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, begann tiefer zu atmen.

„Oh jah“, keuchte er grinsend, „Komm schon. Ich mag dich auf Nikotin- Entzug.“

Matt gab ein jammerndes Gurgeln von sich und erntete leises Lachen.

„Keine Angst, Baby“, Mellos Ton wurde sanfter, vertrauter, er hielt wie gebannt den Blick darauf gerichtet wie seine  
harte Erregung zwischen Matts nassen Lippen hinein und heraus glitt und begann mit der Hand in Matts Haaren  
zärtlich ein wenig zu kraulen.

„Du kriegst deine Zigarette danach.“

Ein helles Stöhnen antwortete ihm und sein Grinsen zog sich weiter, bleckte stumpfe Eckzähne:

„... Wenn ich mit dir zufrieden bin.“

Und weiter südlich, zwischen zitternden Schenkeln, wurde Matts Glied wieder hart.

 

~


End file.
